


Coffee shop

by neilwantstodd



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwantstodd/pseuds/neilwantstodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so short that making a summary of this would be like telling the whole thing tbh, but todd goes to this coffee shop where neil is a waiter. yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee shop

It was a cold and snowy day just like the others had been. So Todd decided to go for a hot chocolate and a brownie everyday. It helped him to get warm, but there was also another reason he went there. A cute waiter named Neil. Todd didn’t ask his name. No. He could barely stutter his order without flushing. Todd knew his name because of Neil’s name tag.

 

He always sat on a cozy chair at the table in the corner by the window. There was a nice view of the whole coffee shop and outside, Todd could see the bare trees and the lights shining on the white snow of empty streets.

 

He hung his coat on the chair and sat. It was always Neil who took his order and received him with a warm and pleasing smile. Todd couldn’t help smiling too.

 

The awkwardest part was to order. Todd had always had it difficult when it came to talking in public or to a stranger. But that wasn’t the problem with Neil. It was that Todd could barely handle the waiter’s attractiveness. That’s why he rehearsed a thousand times the same line on his head in the way from school to the coffee shop. _A hot chocolate and brownie, please._ Neil was getting closer and Todd, ready. But this time was different.

 

“Let me guess. A hot chocolate and a brownie” Neil smiled.

 

“Y-yeah” Todd stammered, blushing. “H-how…?” But Neil cut him off with a chuckle and Todd felt his face warmer than it already was.

 

“You order that every time you come here” Neil grinned. “I’ll be back in a moment” he said and disappeared.

 

Todd looked around embarrassed, to see if someone saw him acting like an idiot. Fortunately, the place was almost empty because it was christmas break. Students were the main customers there and most of them were staying with their families at the moment. Todd frowned. He didn’t need his. His family was better off without him. Besides, his parents couldn’t pick him up this year.

 

Todd sighed and stared through the window. There were two little boys having fun and building a snowman outside. They seemed to be brothers. Suddenly, the older one threw a snowball to his brother’s head. The younger boy cried and the other got closer hurriedly to reassure him. Todd smiled. They reminded him of Jeff and himself when they were little. His brother was the only one who was going to miss this year.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Todd quickly turned his head in surprise and saw Neil sitting in front of him.

 

“Y-yeah. I- I am fine” Todd looked at the table. His hot chocolate and brownie were there and there was an espresso in front of Neil who wasn’t wearing his apron. It was then that Todd realized that Neil was accompanying him and got more nervous. “D-don’t you have other clients?” Todd asked. He realized it might have sounded rude and tried to correct himself. “I-I mean, i-it’s not like I don’t appreciate you here, b-but…” Todd was rushing his words, but Neil cut him off.

 

“Hey,” Neil smiled and somehow that calmed Todd a bit. “Don’t worry about it. There aren't many people here today and my friend insisted I take the rest of the afternoon off” Neil looked at a brunette boy whose name tag said “Charlie”. Charlie winked at his friend, but Neil rolled his eyes and turned away. “Sorry. I should have asked. Can I sit?”

 

“Sure” Todd’s heart was still pounding fast, but he managed to talk calmly.

 

“So, what’s your name?”

 

“I am Todd.” He hesitated before asking him a question “Neil,” the waiter looked at Todd in a way that made him feel like he was melting inside “why are you here?”

 

“Well, um, there’s not much to do now and…” he paused as if doubting if he should say the next words. “I just thought I could sit here for a while and, um, talk.”

 

“Okay…” Todd was probably blushing violently at this point. “And you do that frequently?”

 

“Uh…” a light shade of red appeared on Neil’s cheeks. “No, not really, but, hey, there’s a first time for everything, right?”

 

Todd giggled “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

Todd took a sip of his hot chocolate and cut the brownie in a half. He offered the other half to Neil who accepted and thanked him.

 

“Which school are you going to, Todd?” Neil asked before taking a sip of his espresso.

 

“I go to Balincrest, but my parents transferred me to Welton. I am going next year” Neil almost choked and coughed. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah” he sounded surprised. “It’s great. I go to Welton. Why did you transfer?”

 

Todd gasped. At least, he was going to have someone he knew, he though. Maybe Welton wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

 

“My parents wanted me in Welton all along but my grades weren't good enough. I had to go to Balincrest to pull them up” Todd didn’t want to think much about it, so he decided to change the topic. “What’s life in Welton like?”

 

“We call it _Hellton_ for a reason. Life there isn’t easy, but my friends help me. I think you will like them.”

 

“I hope so” Todd looked through the window. It was getting dark. He should go back now, but he didn’t want to say goodbye to Neil. Not yet. He was having a nice time with him.

 

“It’s almost time to close” Neil said watching the clock on the wall.

 

“S-sorry, you want me to go?”

 

“No! I mean, _we_ should go. Both of us.” Neil hesitated. “Would you like to go somewhere?”

 

Todd was feeling this as some sort of unexpected date and couldn’t help smiling. He stood up. “Where do you want to go?”

 

Neil grinned and stood up too “my friend is acting in a Shakespeare play tonight and I thought ‘hey, maybe Todd would like to watch it with me.’” Todd laughed as he put on his coat. “So what do you say?”

  
“I would love to watch it with you” he answered as they exited the coffee shop.


End file.
